


Psycho Love

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Music, New York, Punk, Romance, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crazed fan becomes obsessed with your boyfriend, Joey Ramone, and will stop at nothing to prove her love for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psycho Love

1979 New York City

 

You hold your boyfriend’s hand tightly as you walk down the sidewalk. You are headed home after meeting some friends at the local bar.

Your boyfriend says, “Did you have fun?”

You say, “Yeah, it was a blast! Mandy and Blake are so pretty cool.”

Your boyfriend looks down at you and says, “Hey...I love you, ya know.”

You look at him, smile and say, “I love you more, baby.”

Your boyfriend is Joey Ramone and he’s the lead singer of the punk band the Ramones. He is super tall, skinny, and has a mop of glossy black hair. He looks every bit the rock star he is. You think he is the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen.

As you finish crossing the street, both of you hear a voice behind you calling Joey’s name.

“Joey! Joey!”

You both turn around and see a woman, holding 2 Ramones records in her hand. The woman appears to be in her early 30’s, has curly brown hair, green eyes, and is the same height as you are. She has a cute face, but she’s not nearly as pretty as you are. 

She walks up to Joey and says, “Joey! How are you? My name is Alex and I’m a big fan! I was wondering if you could sign these for me?”

Joey half smiles and says, “Uh, sure, ok. Got a pen?” He looks a bit uncomfortable, as he gets a bit shy around his fans. 

The girl opens her purse and searches for a minute. She says, “Damn, I know I put one in here earlier!”

You say, “I think I’ve got one.” You open your purse and pull out a nice, black ink pen.

You hand it to Joey and say, “Here, babe.”

The girl says, “Thanks. You must be Joey’s girlfriend.” She doesn’t smile or say it in a pleasant way. You see her eyes checking you out up and down.

You say, “Yeah, that’d be me.” You felt like chopped liver, but you were used to it. It isn’t easy dating Joey Ramone. So many women loved him and hit on him. You feel lucky that Joey only has eyes for you. No matter how many women come on to him, he remains faithful to you.

Joey finishes signing her records and hands them back to her. 

He drops the pen back in your purse and he runs his fingers through his hair. He usually does that when he’s nervous.

Alex says, “Thanks a lot, Joey! I can’t wait to see you guys play this weekend!”

Joey puts his arm around you and says, “Oh yeah, at CBGB. We go on at 9 sharp.”

Alex hugs her records and says, “I’ll see you there!” She gives Joey a big smile and walks away.

Joey looks at you from above his rose colored glasses. 

You laugh and say, “Well, she’s an odd one, yeah?”

Joey shrugs and says, “I guess.”

As both of you continue to walk, you say, “Something about her gives me the creeps.”

Joey laughs and says, “Join the club.”

 

A half hour later, you and Joey get home, to the apartment you share together. 

He takes off his leather jacket and throws it on the floor. Your black and white cat Rocky, immediately runs over to it and makes himself comfortable on top of it.

You say, “What do you want for dinner, babe?”

Joey walks over to you and puts his arms around you. He starts to nibble on your neck. He mumbles, “I want YOU for dinner, baby.”

You say, “You naughty boy.” You and Joey make out for a few minutes. He has to bend down to reach your lips, as he towers over you by a foot.

When the kisses cease, you say, “We should eat dinner and go to bed early so we can play...know what I mean?”

Joey says, “I like the sound of that. Let’s just order a pizza, ok? It’s easy and fast.”

You say, “Sounds good to me.”

 

Forty minutes later, there is a knock on the door. 

Joey goes to answer it and standing there, with the pizza in her hand, is Alex, the same fan from earlier.

Joey looks at her in disbelief. He says, “Wow, you again?”

Alex laughs and says, “I work at Antonio’s. I can’t believe you guys order from there.”

Joey pulls out a wad of cash from his jeans pocket and says, “How much do I owe ya?”

Alex says, “It’s 15, not including tip.” She is looking at Joey intensely. 

Joey flips his hair and says, “Well uh, I always tip. Here.” He gives her a $20.

He says, “You must be new there cause we order from Antonio’s all the time and I’ve never seen you before today.”

Alex hands him the pizza and says, “Yeah, I just started there last week. I’m actually new in town. I’ve been in Manhattan for a month.”

Joey nods his head politely and says, “Cool. Well, uh... thanks.”

Alex looks into the apartment and says, “Where’s your girl? Isn’t she home?”

Joey says, “Uh yeah, she’s here. She’s on the phone, probably. Anyway, thanks a lot.”

He goes to close the door and Alex says, “Don’t forget, I’ll see you on Saturday at the gig.”

Joey says, “Right, see you then.”

Joey closes the door and locks it. He takes the pizza into the kitchen and places it on the counter.

You are on the phone with a girlfriend and Joey motions for you to hang up. 

Once you are off the phone, Joey says, “That girl showed up.”

You say, “What girl?”

Joey runs his fingers through his black, long hair and says, “That chick from earlier today..Alex something or other.”

You say, “No way! Really? She works at the pizza place?”

Joey says, “Apparently. That chick is weird, ya know? There’s something off about her. She asked where you were and then she acted like she didn’t wanna leave.”

You reach into the cabinet for 2 small plates. You place them on the counter.

You say, “That’s crazy.”

Joey sighs and says, “Yeah.”

You say, “C’mon baby, let’s eat so we can have our fun later.”

Joey opens the pizza box and takes a few pieces. You do the same. You both sit in front of the TV to eat. 

That night after you and Joey have your fun, you lay together in bed. Your head is on his bare chest and he has his arms around you.

He had just finished making amazing love to you and now both of you were ready for sleep.

You say, “I love you Joey.”

Joey responds, “Ditto.” He gives you a kiss on the forehead.

 

A few hours into your sleep, the phone rings and wakes you and Joey up. 

Joey looks at the clock on the nightstand and it reads 3:00am. He mumbles sleepily, “Who the fuck’s calling this late?”

You moan and say, “Go answer it, babe.”

Joey gets out of bed and head to the kitchen to answer the phone. He says, “Hello?”  
There is no answer. “Hello?” Joey repeats. No answer. Joey mumbles, “Fuck off” and hangs up the phone. 

When Joey gets back in bed, you say, “Who the hell was it?”

Joey annoyingly says, “I don’t know. They didn’t say anything.” 

You say, “That’s weird. Probably a prank caller.”

Joey says, “Let’s go back to sleep.” He wraps his arm around you and both of you fall asleep.

 

It’s Saturday evening, you are getting ready for the show at CBGB. You pick out a pair of tight jeans, a red, off the shoulder low cut top, and matching red heels.

As you are brushing your long hair, Joey comes over and puts his arms around you. 

He says, “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

You smile and say, “No, why don’t you tell me?”

Joey whispers in your ear, “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

You wrap your arms around him and say, “And I belong to YOU.”

Joey says, “Lucky me.” He gives you a soft, tender kiss on the lips.

 

An hour later, you and Joey are at CBGB. 

Joey has his arm around you as he talks to Monte, the Ramones tour manager.

Monte says, “You boys are hitting the stage in about 20 minutes.”

Joey says, “Yeah, ok. You better go find Dee Dee and let him know.”

Monte rolls his eyes and says, “ You’re right. Dammit.” He walks away to go search for Dee Dee.   
Dee Dee was usually high and strung out. He needed babysat sometimes. Joey was just glad that it didn’t affect Dee Dee’s bass playing.

Joey takes you by the hand and says, “C’mon baby, I’ll buy you a drink.”

He leads you over to the bar and orders both of you 2 beers. Joey loved to drink, but he only stuck to beer before a show. Once he was off stage, he switched to whiskey. 

Joey hands you a bottle of beer and he takes a big swig out of his. 

As you take a sip of your beer, you notice Alex walk into the club. She is alone and has a few magazines, under her arm. She is wearing a bright green dress and matching green heels. You see a few men’s heads turn to look at her.

Joey is busy talking to a fan. You tap him on the arm and say, “Look, your number one fan is here.”

Joey looks over and spots Alex. He mumbles, “Just great.”

You giggle and say, “I bet you wish you were on the short side now so you could hide within the crowd.”   
Joey stood 6’6” and he was so easy to spot, because of his height.

Joey ignores your comment and puts his arm around you and says, “Let’s get outta here.”

He leads you over to the other side of the club, where the rest of the band is at. 

Johnny spots you both and says to Joey, “Hey, be ready in 5.”

Joey says, “Shit, I’m ready NOW.” He was ready to hop onstage to get away from Alex before she comes and yaps his ears away.

You laugh and say, “You know she’ll be right up front, right in front of you.”

Joey smirks but doesn’t say anything.

Monte gives the signal and the boys all head towards the stage.

Joey leans over to give you a quick kiss on the lips before he goes.

You spot Alex make her way over to the front of the stage to stand in front of Joey.

Monte stands next to you, by the side of the stage. You say to him, “That girl in the green has been stalking us. I think she has the hots for Joey.”

Monte looks over at her and says, “Really?”

You say, “Look at the magazines she has under her arm. I bet you anything that she’ll want those signed.”

Monte says, “Well that’s not a bad thing, right?” Monte doesn’t seem to get it. 

The band starts playing and Joey starts singing. Their first song is “Blitzkrieg Bop”. Joey towers the stage belting out the songs. He looks sexy, owning the stage the way he does. His hair a wild mess, his long legs split apart, doing this signature pose.

The Ramones play loud and fast...always. It was what they did and a lot of people loved them.

Joey speaks to the crowd, “Well...I wanna thank you all for being here tonight! This next song is called I Wanna Be Sedated!”

You decide to take a trip to the restroom. You walk across the club and make your way into the tiny, filthy bathroom.

You walk over to the mirror to inspect your hair and make-up. Just then the door opens and in walks Alex. 

You glance at her but say nothing. You powder your nose.

She says, “Hi.”

You coolly say, “Hello.”

Alex says, “The boys sound so fabulous tonight, don’t they?”

You say, “Uh, yeah. They do.” You noticed how she referred to the band as "the boys", as if she knew them. 

Alex takes out a tube of lipstick and applies a light pink color to her lips. 

She says, “Joey has SUCH a sexy voice. I can’t get enough of it!”

You are surprised by her choice of words. You look at her and say, “Yes he does.”

She looks at you and says, “I really hope you don’t take him for granted and appreciate him.”

You can’t believe that statement came out of her mouth and look at her in disbelief.

You say, “Excuse me, but our relationship is none of your business. And for your information, I do appreciate him.”

Alex scowls at you and says, “Good because if you hurt him, I’ll have to hurt YOU.”

You can’t believe what you just heard. This girl must be a total psycho.

Your first instinct is to go off on her but you decide to remain calm. 

You turn to look at her and say, “Listen bitch, don’t fuck with me. And I advise you to stay the fuck away from my boyfriend. You’re really freaking him out.”

You think for a second and say, “Say, you’re the one who called our place at 3 o’clock in the morning, aren’t you?”

Alex says nothing but sports a guilty look on her face.

She picks up her magazines, gives you an evil glare and walks out of the rest room.

You follow her out and find your way to the side of the stage. You are still in disbelief over what happened. How dare she threaten you like that? Who does she think she is?

You look up at Joey and see him watching you as he sings. 

You shake your head at him. You look over at Alex and see her in the front again, near Joey.  
Her eyes are fixated on him and she has a stupid smile on her face.

An hour later, the Ramones were finishing up their set. 

Joey speaks into the mic and says, “Hey, I wanna thank all of you for comin’ out tonight. This last one’s called I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend and I dedicate it to my special girl.” You see him looking over at you.

Joey doesn’t usually say that. He usually dedicates that song to “all you females out there”, meaning the women in the audience. You knew that he didn’t say that tonight because Alex was there.

The band starts playing the sweet song and you see Alex staring at Joey, intently. Joey tries not to glance her way. 

When the band is done playing, they all step off the stage and the roadies hand them white wash cloths to wipe their sweaty faces.

Joey makes his way over to you and says, “How’d we sound?”

You say, “You guys were great!”

Joey says, “I’m ready for a jack and coke.” He looks at you and says, “Want one?”

You say, “Uh, ok.” Joey holds out hand and you take it. You make your way across the club, over to the bar. Joey orders 2 drinks. As you are waiting, you see Alex headed your way.

You quickly say to Joey, “Oh god, here comes your fan girl. I haven’t had the chance to tell you what she said to me in the restroom. Oh and she has the hots for you.”

Joey rolls his eyes and says, “Why me?” The bartender hands him both drinks and he hands you one.

Alex reaches Joey and says, “Hi Joey! You looked amazing on stage!”

You roll your eyes and laugh. You say, “Apparently you don’t understand what ‘stay away from my boyfriend’ means.”

Alex glares at you and says, “I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to Joey.”

You say, “Did you ever think that maybe he doesn’t want to talk to you?”

Joey has a mortified look on his face. He doesn’t like confrontations of the sort, as he was a shy and quiet guy.

Joey puts his hand on your arm and says, “It’s ok babe.”

You sigh and decide to let him handle it.

Alex says, “Can you sign my magazines? I have like, 5 of them.” Every single one has the Ramones on the cover, or just Joey. 

Joey says, “Uh, ok.” Alex hands him a pen and you watch as Joey scribbles his name really quick.

Joey says, “Want me to get the rest of the band to sign them as well?”

Alex says, “No, I just want YOUR signature, Joey.”

You pipe up and say, “Of course you do.”

Alex ignores you and says, “Thanks Joey. I appreciate it.”

Joey says, “No problem.” He looks at you and says, “Wanna get going?”

You say, “Yeah.” You couldn’t wait to get away from that psycho.

Joey puts his arm around you and both of you make your way across the bar, back to where the rest of the band is.

Joey says, “Man, that was so weird.”

You smirk and say, “Tell me about it.”

You and Joey sit at a table with Monte, Dee Dee and Marky. Apparently, Johnny and his girlfriend had already split. 

Monte says, “Hey guys, thought you disappeared on us.”

Joey says, “Nah, we’re still here.” 

You say, “Joey’s being stalked by a crazy fan girl.”

Marky laughs and says, “Oh yeah? Is she cute?”

Joey says, “It’s freakin’ me out. This girl showed up at our apartment yesterday with a pizza in her hand, so she knows where we live.”

You say, “We’ll have to switch pizza places. I don’t want that weirdo stopping by again.”

Dee Dee says, “Is she still here?”

You look around and spot her over at the bar, talking to some other patrons.

You say, “She’s the one with the green dress, over by the bar.”

Dee Dee says, “She doesn’t look too bad.”

Joey smirks and says, “You can have her. I just want her to leave me the hell alone, ya know?”

You say to Joey, “She’s the one who called at 3 o’clock in the morning.”

Joey shakes his head and says, “I shoulda known. We gotta get our number changed.”

You and Joey end up chatting with Marky, Dee Dee and Monte for half an hour.

When it’s time to go, you and Joey walk out of the club hand in hand. Monte is going to give you a ride home, but is still in the club saying goodbye to some people.

All of a sudden you feel someone grab your hair from behind and pull it. You cry out, “Ow, what the hell!”

You turn around and see Alex behind you, with a sick, twisted look on her face.

You scream at her, “You crazy ass bitch! What the hell are you doing?” She still has a hold of your hair. 

Joey grabs Alex by the arms and says, “Hey! What the hell’s your problem?”

She says, “You belong with me, not HER!” She then throws her arms around Joey and tries to kiss him. Joey won’t have it. He shoves her away. 

You’ve had enough. You walk up to her and punch her in the face. You say, “I thought I told you to stay away from him!”

Alex grabs her cheek and rubs it. She tries to hit you back but you catch her arm in time and shove her backwards. She falls on the ground. You sit on her belly and start punching her in the face as hard as you can. Her arms are around her face in protection. You keep punching, like there is no tomorrow. You lost your temper and once you lose your temper, it was hard to control it.

Joey tries to pull you off of her, but you resist. He is much stronger than you are, so he manages to pick you up and pull you away.

He says, “Calm the hell down baby.”

You say, “Joey, let me go! I’m gonna kill her! I’ve had enough of her!” Joey holds on to you even tighter.

By then, Monte, Dee Dee, and some other spectators were outside watching.

Monte says, “What’s going on here?!”

Dee Dee’s eyes light up and he says, “Holy shit!”

Joey shakes his head but doesn’t say anything. He still has his arms wrapped around you tightly, so you can’t get away.

Alex is still laying on the ground. Her nose is seeping blood and her left eye is swollen. Her magazines are sprawled all around her.

A random girl, standing around, speaks out, “The girl in the green started it. I saw it all. She grabbed Joey’s girl by the hair.”

You say, “You see? She started it. She’s a stalker!”

You watch as a guy with blond hair helps Alex up. He hands her his handkerchief and she holds it up to her nose. 

She says to Joey, “All I want to do is love you. Is that so bad?”

An overweight girl in the crowd shouts out, “Find someone else! He’s taken!”

Joey runs his fingers through his long hair and says to Alex, “Listen, I’m in a relationship. Even if I was single, you really ain’t my type, ya know?”

That infuriates Alex. She says, ‘You’re just blind! You don’t know a good woman when you see one!”

You say, “You bitch!” Joey still has a hold on you, so you can’t break free.

Monte says, “Ok, let’s break it up and get the hell out of here.”

Joey doesn’t let you go until you get inside the van. 

He sits next to you. Monte sits in the driver’s seat and Dee Dee in the passenger seat.

Monte says, “Ok, so does someone wanna tell me what the hell happened out there?”

You say, “Joey and I were walking outside and I felt someone pull my hair and it was her. She’s crazy!”

Dee Dee laughs and says, “Joey, you got yourself a psycho fan!”

Joey scoffs,“It ain’t funny. She’s a real head case, ya know?”

As Monte drives, he says, “Where did that girl even come from? I’ve never seen her before tonight.”

Joey says, “She told me she’s only been here for a month.”

He looks at you and says, “I thought you were going to send her to the hospital. Good thing I pulled you off her.”

You say, “I’ve never been so angry in my life! How dare she say that I don’t belong with you!”

Joey smiles and says, “My girl can kick some serious ass.”

You say, “And all in your honor.”

Joey says, “I may have to write a song about tonight.”

He puts his hand on your face and gives you a soft kiss on the lips. You snuggle up against him and he puts his arms around you.

As the van drives through the streets of the city, you close your eyes and think of how lucky you are to have Joey in your life.

♥


End file.
